


A broken family

by Cutie_Butt



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_Butt/pseuds/Cutie_Butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where Hotch has a daughter. Haley leaves him, but his daughter chooses to stay. He gets drunk, and smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A broken family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction ever, and reviews are much appreciated. 
> 
> There will be more chapters to come, and hope you enjoy my story. :)

Aaron Hotchner was sitting in his leather armchair in his dark living room, with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Haley was screaming at him from the other end of the phone, but he was only half listening. He was sick of being told what a horrible father he is. She was mad that their sixteen year old daughter named Lilleth chose to stay with him instead of her, and because of that she was trying her hardest to make him feel like a shell of a man.

 

He was being kept away from his son jack, she wasn’t letting up on that. The unit chief had just gotten home from a hard case, he was stressed and irritable, and for some reason he just sat there and listened to her yell. She always yelled, and insulted him, and he always took it, and never argued. He always looked her in the eyes, and listened.

 

‘At least I still have Lil’ that thought brought a genuine smile to his face.

 

He loves his daughter dearly, and he knows that he means everything to her. She’s told him that. “You’re my hero dad, I’ll do anything just to see you smile. You need me, and I need you.” That was what she had told him when he asked her why she would rather stay with him. As far as he was concerned, he was broken. He had nothing to offer her, but Lilleth didn’t see it that way at all.

 

In the last few years Lil had grown up a lot. Not by choice. She cooked, and cleaned without being prompted. Hotch always came home to dinner waiting for him. She rubbed his feet and shoulders after dinner, and tucked him into bed every night.

 

Hotch was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Lilleth slide into his lap, straddling him. She smelled like cigarettes and his cologne, and something that smelled sweet and just naturally Lilleth. The young girl was wearing one of his white button down shirts and his favorite red tie which wasn’t uncommon. She always wore his clothes to bed ever since she was little. She had his hair, and his eyes. Her long black wavy hair was falling in her face, and she looked utterly adorable. Hotch rested his hands on her outer thighs, and was surprised to feel soft skin. She wasn’t wearing any pajama bottoms, but before he had a chance to think on that he saw her picking up his phone. Somewhere in his state of deep thought he had dropped the phone in his lap, and he could still hear Haley yelling. Lil put the phone up to her ear.

“Mom, stop yelling. I love you, but I really don’t like you right now. I love dad, and he needs me, you have all your family to support you, and dad needs support to. I’m staying right where I am. Get some sleep, I’ll call you tomorrow…oh and before I forget, next time you have a problem with something I did call me, not him. Good night.” 

Click.

Lilleth looked up at her drunken fathers face, but couldn’t meet his gaze. He was giving her the SSA Hotchner glare. She licked her lips nervously, and averted her gaze as a deep red blush colored her cheeks, it was an angry blush, not embarrassed. Suddenly his tie seemed very interesting. “Lilleth, you shouldn’t talk to your mother like that, you know that. She loves you, and I love you. The conversations we have are between us.” He gently grabbed her chin and lifted her face to make her look at him. There were tears streaming down her cheeks taking her mascara and eyeliner with them. “What’s going through that sensitive mind of yours, honey?” There was a long silence, then she opened her mouth and shut it several times before saying “I’ll tell y-you everything if you c-close your eyes…please.” The ‘please’ was barely a whisper. He closed his eyes, desperately trying to think what he could’ve done to make his daughter so distraught and scared that she couldn’t look him in the eyes.

Lilleth gently and very tenderly reached up, and swiped her fingertips over his eyelids, effectively closing them.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and started with her explanation.

“Dad I need to tell you this…and I need you to listen, and try to understand. I resent Mom. She never held your hand or hugged you, unless we had company and even then it was fake, and forced. She yelled and nagged you all the time. She threw stuff at you, and slammed the door in your face. You always rubbed her feet, and shoulders. You kissed her, and showed her how much you love her…she took you for granted, even when you were gone she would yell about how you were always at work…what she should’ve done was just be so happy to see you when you got home that she forgot all the anger. You’re not the only person she degraded constantly. She did it to me too. Still does actually. She says I’m just like my father. It’s meant as an insult. She doesn’t deserve you, and you don’t deserve how she treats you.”

 

Hotch was stunned. He had no idea she was being treated like he was. How could he not have seen that? He felt rage boiling up inside him but pushed it back down. The only thing important to him now was comforting his daughter. She didn’t deserve any of this. He reached out and pulled Lilleth to his chest, while wrapping her up in a tight loving embrace. He didn’t know what to say. He just rubbed her back and stroked her hair, and kissed her head.

 

Lil rested her head on his shoulder, and nuzzled her face into his neck inhaling his comforting scent. He always smelled good to her. Lil hated her mom, she didn’t deserve him. Nobody did, except for her as far as she was concerned. She had been a daddys girl ever since she was little, but around the time she was twelve the love she felt for him started to change as did the way she perceived him. She tried to push those feelings away, but couldn’t fight it. She couldn’t help the fantasies that came to her head when she was trying to fall asleep. Nor could she help the wetness she felt when he touched her in any way, as innocent as those touches may have been. She knew he felt the same way, he wrote about it in his diary. She couldn’t believe he kept a diary. It was funny, and sad at the same time. She figured the reason he did was because he had nobody he trusted enough to talk to.

She lifted her head off of his shoulder and hovered her face so close to his that she could feel his breath on her lips. “Kiss me.” She whispered feeling a rush of warmth through her body.

Hotch froze unable to speak. He had wanted her for a long time, and was pretty sure she wanted him too. He was broken, and drunk and had no reserve left. He just had to ask one question. “Do you want me as a lover in every way?” He asked as he held her hips lovingly, fighting the urge to just mount her. He could smell her arousal, and he was hard.

Lilleths eyes instantly shot up to look directly in to his. “I want to be the lover that you deserve. The lover mom should’ve been. In every way.” Hotch searched her eyes, and saw nothing but love and hope. He closed his eyes, cupped her cheek with his strong yet gentle hand, tilted her head up and very gently kissed her.


End file.
